xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue (Earth-8096)
Rogue is a member of the X-men. She has the ability to absorb powers and memories making her one of the best mutants there is. Personality Rogue is caring person, mostly towards her fellow X-Men. She cares for everyone, especially Logan. However, she is also violent when those she cares about are in danger. Rogue seems to be the most isolated X-men, not close to anyone other than Logan. Physical Appearance Rogue is a tall average young woman. She has green eyes, brown hair with some white streaks on it that is usually in a bun. In her civilian cloths, she wears a green t-shirt with a black sleeved top under it. She wears black jeans and a belt. Her uniform is a yellow and green bodysuit with a brown jacket, yellow gloves and boots. History Early life Not much is known about Rogue's early life, though she mentioned someone once tried shutting off her powers, but it didn't work. X-Men At some point, Rogue joined the X-men and grew close to Wolverine who viewed her as a daughter. Rogue was the most devastated when Logan wanted to leave the team. She tried convincing him to stay but it didn't work and decided to leave as well. Logan tried to convince her to stay but she refused saying that he was the closest thing to a family to her. Brotherhood and Betrayal One year later after the X-Men disbandened, Rogue went on her own. When Logan tried to convince her to rejoin, she refused saying no one would follow a leader who wasn't there. Later that night, Rogue encountered the Brotherhood and was offered membership by Domino, she refused at first, but then decided to go with them to Worthingoton's mansion where she absorbed Angel's fathers memories. The next morning, she returned to the X-Mansion to inform the others that the Brotherhood were going to attack Senator Kelly at his speach. When the X-Men got there, they found out that it was a trap. That night, Rogue returned to the Brotherhood base where she was accepted to join. Nitro Rogue and Domino were planning on destroying an MRD facility when Quicksilver came telling them they had a new plan: taking Nitro to Genosha for his safety (In reality it was because Pietro thought that his father would let him stay in Genosha). At first, Rogue didn't agree but after some convincing from Domino, she agreed though remained unsure. During the flight, the mutant Psylocke tried to help Nitro control his powers. The X-Men showed up and took Nitro from them. After a long battle, Quicksilver agreed to let the X-Men take Nitro. Rpgue tried to talk to Wolverine but he left without bothering to look at her. Back to the X-men One morning, she heard Pietro talking with Magneto, she barged in and demanded answers but since Pietro didn't cooperate, she absorbed his memorise just in time for Domino to enter and see Quicksilver on the floor. Domino tried convincing Rogue to stay but Rogue apologized and (using Pietro's powers) super-sped out to the X-mansion, arriving at the dinning room where Kitty and Bobby were. The two didn't welcome her kindly and she asked where Logan was. When the man entered and demanded to know why she was here, Rogue explained that the brotherhood were going to attack the X-Men but Logan didn't believe her and locked her instead. Rogue then revealed that she was actually a double agent because the memories she got from Toad showed that the brotherhood were up to something. Later the brotherhood attacked, Logan admits that she was right and frees her. Since then, Rogue has stayed with the X-men. Wolverine's Battle One night, the X-Men were kidnapped by a group of ninjas, Rogue was tied on a chair until being rescued by Logan. She informed him that the person who did this wanted him. The duo went out to save the others. During that time, Logan explained his relations with the clan and Mariko Yoshida which caused Rogue to become a bit jealous especially when she saw Logan and Markio talk. The two fought the clan in a werehouse but Rogue got kidnapped in the process. She and the others were saved by Wolverine in the end. The Last Battle Rogue sided with her fellow X-Men in a battle against Magneto. She was very useful especially when she savedBeast using Iceman's powers. She, along with her team, were knocked out during the battle. In the aftermath, the X-Men won and Rogue was present when Professor X congratulated them for changing the future. Powers and Abilities Powers Power & Memory Absorption: Rogue has the abilty to absorb powers, abilities, memories and life force just by having skin-to-skin contact. Rogue cannot control her powers, so she must cover her skin. Abilities Skilled combatant: Rogue is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Weapons Rogue uses her gloves to cover her hands from any skin-to-skin contact. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Neutral Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:X-Men Category:X-Gene Category:Traitor Category:Energy Absorption Category:Memory Charm Category:Photographic Memory Category:Virgin Category:Universe 8096 Category:Woman Category:Americans Category:Martial Artist Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:Female Category:B Class Category:Vigilante